A Change Of Heart
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: AU fic; Queen Liane Cartman gives her spoiled son Eric a new redheaded servant. Follow the tail of Kyle, a poor servant boy who tries to earn the respect of his new master. T for many reasons. Mainly Kyman, some Candy and some Dip. Possibly other pairings
1. Prologue

**Full summary: AU fic; Queen Liane Cartman gives her spoiled son Eric a new redheaded servant. Follow the tail of Kyle, a poor servant boy who tries to earn the respect of his new master. T for many reasons. Mainly Kyman, some Candy and some Dip. Possible other pairs as well. **

**This takes place in medieval Europe, in case you couldn't guess. The kingdom in which Cartman rules over will be remained unnamed unless I change my mind (suggestions are welcome) Was inspired by the amazing Song Of Ice And Fire series, go check it out or watch the show on demand! I'll do my best to make this story one of my greatest!**

**And I know the title is cheesy but it was all I could come up with and it kind fits the story. Anyway, please enjoy the story, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Change <strong>**O****f ****H****eart, ****P****rologue**

Out of all the rooms in the castle, the prince's bedchamber had to be the warmest. The servants scarcely needed to be bothered by lighting a fire in his room, only on cold nights during the winter. The royal estate had been built right beside a natural hot spring, making the land outside the castle foggy with the springs hot steam and the water used from it never cold.

Though the warmth of the hot spring was nice to the castle's inhabitants, the heat would be unbearable for someone not used to it, like Kyle. He detested the heat, even more so in the morning when he had to go into the prince's room to wake him. The royal boy's bath was always hot and steamy, and the walls of his bedchamber were always warm to the touch.

Kyle hated it. But then again, there was nary a thing in the castle that he actually liked. Since he got here not to long ago, he had hated everything about the castle and the prince. But all that changed one morning when Kyle stepped into his lord's bedchamber to wake him. That morning was the first time Kyle got a good look at prince Eric Cartman's sleeping face.

For some reason, the sight of the sleeping boy caught his interest.

Lord Cartman was not a handsome boy, with his light chestnut hair and pudgy face that was for some reason incapable of growing hair to hide his extra chins. It's a wonder how such a lovely woman like Queen Liane could produce such an unpleasant looking son. No doubt the lavished life that the widowed queen has bestowed upon her son has spoiled him.

No matter where he was, he was always a head taller then everyone around him and at least twenty pounds heavier. But despite his weight the fat lord was gentle and graceful on his feet, like a dancer on a stage. Kyle has found that most interesting about his new lord.

He wondered how someone so grossly fat could be so light as he walked, like a graceful lady dancing on the balls of her feet.

Another thing Kyle took interest in was Lord Cartman's eyes. He remembered the first time those eyes trailed up and down his figure, it was the first day he came to work in the castle. Kyle remembered how those eyes made his blood run cold. Not because they interested him, but because they frightened him. His face was hard and cruel as he looked the redheaded servant up and down, judging him.

his eyes were as cold and dark as black steel. They cut through Kyle like a sword. After he had time to eye his new lord, he was even more frightened. His mother and father used to hurt him, they even let others hurt him too, but he had never feared them as much as he feared this man now. "I don't want to be his servant," He had told his parents the night before he was to be sent to the castle, before he even met Cartman. "Please, please don't make me go!"

But he was denied. The widowed queen had paid his parents a hefty price for their eldest son, they weren't about to give all that money up just because Kyle didn't feel like going. So against his will, Kyle was thrown into the carriage the queen had sent for him and was on his way to the castle. He watched from the back window as his village and his old life quickly disappeared from view, where he was sure he would never see it again.

Snapping back from his thoughts, Kyle looked down at Lord Cartman's sleeping face and wondered; Who was he to criticize his lord for his looks? Who was he to talk down a prince? He was a gaunt young lad with a freckled face and thick red hair. His hair was his only good quality, as his mother had often told him. That and his bright green eyes that often had a feverish look in them.

He had nervous hands and was clumsy when he worked. If it weren't for the fact that he was one of the few people in his village that knew how to read, then the queen would have never chosen him of all people to come work for her precious son. Lord Cartman had urged her to take in all the people that knew how to read, lest they teach others. They didn't want their people to become smart enough to try and revolt. Keeping them dumb was their best option.

Though Kyle didn't find his new lord very attractive, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked in his sleep. Like this, his face gave off a totally different impression then it does when he was awake. The cold, distasteful look in his expression was gone, replaced by the calm tranquility of sleep. He looked so defensless right now, so innocent.

Could this really be the face of the heartless, cruel prince Cartman?

Kyle gazed down at the fat boy in the bed, marveled at how peaceful he looks. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand to gently stroke the soft brown hair off his sweaty forehead, careful not to wake the young prince. A feeling of surprise mixed with a bit of guilt overcame Kyle when he heard a low chuckle erupt from deep in the prince's throat. The redhead looked into Cartman's now opened eyes, his own wide and startled. The fat boy still in bed grinned up at him.

"See something that you like?" He teased. Kyle jumped back, pulling his arm away from his lord's face. The prince sat up, the subtle, almost cunning smirk never leaving his thick lips as he looked at Kyle. The servant boy had no doubt now that the fat prince had been awake this whole time. He was quick with his apology and was about to head towards the door when the prince reached out and grabbed his hand.

Kyle was surprised when he was pulled onto the bed, then a bit frightened when he found his torso being straddled between two thick thighs. He feared that he would now be punished for daring to lay a hand on the prince. He cringed and waited to be struck. But instead of hurting Kyle, prince Eric began to say things that Kyle didn't understand. His fear was now overcome by confusion.

"You little rat." The prince spat, a malicious grin gracing his pudgy face. Kyle found it hard to breath with all the weight being pressed against his small frame. He felt his face heat up and feared that his head was going to pop off from all the pressure. But he doesn't dare struggle out of fear of angering prince Eric even more.

The fat boy leaned down to whisper in the redhead's ear. "Your lucky Wendy visited me last night. If not then you would be pleasuring me right now." His voice was laced with a tone Kyle didn't recognize. He didn't understand what Eric was saying but for some reason his words made him feel funny. Some of the blood in his cheeks ran to a different part of his body.

He had to stop himself from whimpering when the prince got off him. For some strange reason unbeknownst to Kyle, he didn't want Eric to get off him just yet. He wanted him to stay and explain what he had just said. But Kyle didn't dare press his luck by asking. When Eric dismissed him, Kyle obeyed without hesitation and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; So how was that?** **Tell me what you think and I'll keep working on it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Change Of Heart chapter: 1**

Loose strands of wild red hair fell over Kyle's forehead, sticking to his sweaty skin. He could only imagine how ragged and dirty he must look. He wished the south wing wasn't so close to that damned hot spring. Mopping the floor wouldn't be so strenuous if it weren't for this unbearable heat. The filthy rags he was made to wear only added to his poor appearance as he cleaned the floor.

In the whole fortnight Kyle has been in the castle his mood towards the prince and all his subjects hadn't lightened in the slightest. He still hated it here and still dreamed of returning home to his small village just outside this stuffy castle. He'd rather deal with his less then kind parents then spend one more day here under prince Eric's rule. But he knew that even out there he would still be Cartman's slave, as all the subjects in his kingdom were.

During his stay in the royal palace Kyle learned many things about the prince and his mother, things that must never leave the castle walls. Many believed that queen Liane took control over the kingdom after her husband passed. But the truth was that all her political decisions were chosen either by her son or by the small council of five elders.

The queen didn't bother herself with her people's petty problems, she was too busy playing with her suitors to help them. She was more of a figure head then a queen. Kyle wouldn't be surprised if she let her own son overthrow her. He wondered if she would even care?

The walls of the castle whispered many secrets. Everyone seemed to have their own way of getting dirt on someone else. Kyle often pondered what kind of horrible things he could dig up about the prince, or if he even wanted to know. Prince Eric was an awful, cruel young man. He was ruthless to anyone that so much as annoyed him. Kyle remembered hearing about a jester in his village getting his tongue cut out because he made a joke about the prince's weight.

Who knows of all the other terrible things Cartman has done to people just because they insulted him. Kyle decided that he didn't want to know and to keep to himself so he doesn't share the same horrible fate.

"You will be working as a maid from now on." Prince Eric had told him two weeks ago. When Kyle asked what the consequences were if he refused the fat prince grinned. "If you refuse then I'll have your head. Oh, I think you will look lovely with a spike driven through your skull. " Kyle decided then that he didn't mind working with the maids and cleaning floors like a woman if it meant that he could keep his head.

So with that, Cartman sent Kyle away to be trained by Bebe.

Bebe, who was head maid in the castle and the one in charge of training the new servants, was showing a group of young girls the best way to polish the floor when her new recruit entered the room. "Remember girls," She had a warm, motherly voice as she spoke to the maids in training."circular motion, circular motion. That is the best way to get this blasted marble clean."

A few of the girls stopped working to look up at Kyle. Bebe followed their gaze and smiled when she saw the redheaded boy standing in the door way. She gestured for him to come forward. "Come in, come in, don't be shy!" Her sing-song voice was beginning to get on his nerves, though it was welcomed over prince Cartman's mocking tone. He smiled meekly at her.

Bebe was a young girl just beginning to descend into adulthood. Her hair was a cascade of golden curls that fell over her broad shoulders. Though she did have a womanly shape, she was built large and tall, possibly from all her years of hard work around the castle. Cartman told him that Bebe was brought here as a little girl and hadn't left the castle walls ever since.

But since childhood she had become one of his best and most loyal servants. That is how she became head maid of the castle, giving orders to other servants and teaching the new. Kyle figured that Bebe must be a good teacher if she taught all these girls in the womanly arts. He hoped that she would be just as nice and patient while teaching him.

"The...the prince told me to come here, for training." He told her, his eyes trained onto the freshly polished marble floor.

She grinned cheekily and handed him a bucket of water and an old rag. "Alright deary, you can start now." And that was how Kyle began to serve his new master, by getting on his hands and knees and cleaning with the other maids.

But he wasn't like them, he knew, and not just because he was a boy. He was treated differently then the other servants and he wasn't the only one to notice it. The other maids seemed to dislike him for his special treatment and Kyle couldn't help but feel like he's being ostracized. He didn't sleep in the attendant's quarters. Instead he slept in the same wing of the castle as the prince and the queen did.

Kyle just supposed that it was because of his job waking the prince up in the morning.

Some of the other servant were unsettled by that but otherwise didn't speak of it. Things would have been fine if the prince didn't pay him so much extra attention. Prince Eric often went out of his way to get close to Kyle, just to annoy the redhead. He would stand over Kyle's shoulder while he worked just to tease him and he would often touch Kyle in odd places where he really wished he wouldn't.

It took all his strength to fight down the anger that raised in him whenever Cartman got on his nerves. He couldn't risk losing it in front of the prince, he feared his life depended on him keeping his cool.

But what vexed the redhead even more was the fact that most of the female maids seemed to envy him. How could they feel spite over someone that is constantly being harassed by that fat bastard? They should be relieved that prince Eric is wasting all his energy picking on him instead of bothering them. It was Kyle who should be the envious one!

"You missed a spot." A sharp voice cut through his thoughts.

Startled, Kyle clutched the mop to his chest and whirled around towards the voice. In front of him was a beautiful young girl with long dark hair, dressed in a maid's uniform. Her dark eyes were disdainful and cold as she looked him over. She frowned distastefully at him before kicking over his water bucket. Dirty water splashed out all over the hallway. "Oops." She giggled darkly before pushing past Kyle and storming off.

Kyle was about to call out after her when Bebe suddenly appeared next to him. "That's Wendy. Don't worry about her," She said softly and placed a callous hand on his bony shoulder. "She can be a bitch at times but her bark is worse then her bite."

The redhead glared after the girl. "What's her problem anyway?" He asked Bebe. He could tell that he and this Wendy girl will not be getting along well anytime soon. Bebe just giggled at him.

"She's just miffed 'cause the prince hasn't been _'playing' _with any of his girls since you came along." She left before Kyle could ask her to explain.

He didn't understand what _'playing'_ meant or how it had anything to do with him. He just hoped that it won't cause him anymore problems like this. Maybe the neglect of this _"playing"_ is why everyone treats him so strangely. And if it had something to do with the prince then perhaps Kyle could ask Cartman what _"playing" _meant. Maybe he'll even have the kindness to _show_ Kyle what it means.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Quick note everyone, I just wanna clear up any confusion and point out that his whole story is told from the way Kyle would see it. He grew up knowing nothing about sex and stuff like that so he is natually very naive. That is why he doesn't understand the consept of "playing." Sorry if this has been bothersome to any of you.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter cause this is where things get exciting! **

**A Change Of Heart Chapter: 2**

Kyle missed a spot, again. He frowned at his reflection in the plate, then at the few specks of dried food still stuck to it. It seemed that no matter how hard or how long he washed them he could never get the dishes as clean as the other maids could have.

Dismayed, he glanced over at the two girls standing beside him. They were chatting happily as they worked and even their dishes were cleaner then his. Then again, everything the other girls did was better and cleaner then his work. He realized sadly that he'll always be a clumsy wreck compared to them. This was really a woman's job, and as a man he had no right doing these things.

He had no idea why Prince Eric ordered him to become a maid, it was obvious he had no business down here in the kitchen. He should be out in the stables working on the horses with the other young boys. But Cartman wouldn't hear of it, making it clear to Kyle that he was doomed to wear an apron and a bonnet over his red curls for the rest of his life.

Kyle may get better at his job over time, but he'll never be as good as Wendy. She was the only maid that was almost as good as Bebe. Her work was exquisite, everyone said so. Unlike Kyle, she never missed a spot. "Wendy polishes the floor so well she can see her own beautiful reflection in it." He heard Bebe tell the prince once. "She has such fine, delicate hands."

When he asked about Kyle's work the head maid sighed. "He's got the determination but he has the grace of a fish on dry land." Cartman's big round belly jiggled as he laughed. Kyle was so flustered that he had to leave. The fat boy's laughs followed him down the hall as he stormed away.

He really hated that man, even more so when he teases him and touches him in those odd places. Kyle really wished that the fat prince would learn to keep his hands to himself. He didn't like it when he put his hands around his waist like he so often did. It reminded him of that one day in his room, when the prince had pinned him down to the bed and said those strange things.

He still didn't understand what they meant. Perhaps it had something to do with the "Playing" thing Bebe had mentioned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kyle asked the two maids standing next to him suddenly. They gave him a startled look, then a giggle was shared between them. Kyle didn't talk to the other maids much, only when it was really necessary. He was always shy to talk to girls back in his village but since he was forced to work with them here he might as well make small talk.

Who knows, he might even make some friends.

One of the girls, a redhead like Kyle, turned to make sure Bebe wasn't around. She giggled and whispered to Kyle, her voice was a soft as a chaste kiss. "We were talking about the prince." She blushed and the other girl looked abashed and turned her head away in embarrassment. Kyle was surprised. Granted, most young girls dream of handsome prince's sweeping them off their feet. But not fat, ugly one's like prince Cartman.

He tried to fathom why they would be talking about him of all people when the redheaded girl spoke up again. "He likes all his girls," She told him. And with a coy smile she added "But he has taken a certain interest in you. Everybody has noticed it."

"He seems to have a soft spot for you, Kyle." The other girl said meekly. She had dark brown hair and was very shy compared to her friend. "He hasn't wanted to 'play' with any of us since you came along."

It was now clear to Kyle that the prince's lack of interest in "playing" with the other girls has definitely got something to do with his arrival to the castle. He didn't know what it was or what it meant but he just had to know everything about this "playing" lord Cartman did with these girls. He had a feeling that all his problems would disappear if he just had an idea of what it meant.

The only thing he could come up with was the idea of dolls and games. But Kyle highly doubted that the prince would play games with his servants, though he was a bit childish at times. Why would he play with his slaves when he could play with real knights and swordsmen? Let alone the fact that his "play mates" were a bunch of delicate little girls.

Kyle decided then that he would ask the prince directly what this "playing" thing was and settle this whole thing once and for all.

* * *

><p>Unable to shake the idea of toys and games from his head, Kyle finally asked his master about "playing." Cartman didn't respond at first, just looked at the redhead with his eyebrows raised high. After his surprise faded though he took on the strangest expression Kyle had ever seen. He looked almost happy, as if he were <em>pleased<em> that he had asked him this. A certain kind of glint came to his eyes that confused Kyle even more.

And he wasn't sure if he liked the way the master was smiling at him.

Prince Eric Cartman reached out a hand and grabbed Kyle's chin, forcing his head up. The prince leaned down from his full height so that they were face to face with each other. His fingers, chubby and each one glittering with priceless gemstone rings, held Kyle's jaw with an iron grip. Dark brown eyes sparkled with such _lust _that even Kyle could see.

The servant boy found his heart in his throat and was absolutely terrified of the man before him.

They were so close that the redhead could smell the wine on the others hot breath as he spoke. "You want to know what 'playing' is, do you?" He asked him. That strange tone in his voice that Kyle didn't recognize before was back, and it only frightened Kyle more. "Perhaps I'll show you..." A wide grin broke out on Eric's face as his other hand began to roam his small body.

Kyle was so uncomfortable and confused that he began to cry. He didn't want to but he couldn't help himself, he was so afraid. He watched as the prince's grin fell and turned into a deep frown. Kyle feared that he had angered his prince when he finally let go and stood straight up again. Though he was still afraid, part of Kyle was relieved that the hands had fallen away from his fragile body and returned to their place at Cartman's side.

"Your not ready." Prince Cartman said suddenly, that odd tone in his voice was gone and his face was strangely emotionless. Kyle felt himself relax a little but still kept his guard up out of fear that the prince would change his mind again. With a deep sigh from his nostrils, Cartman slowly began to say "Your not ready for that step, not tonight anyway," Kyle still didn't understand but for some reason he felt himself relax farther.

The prince then smiled at him again and all his fears returned. "Not tonight, but soon. You'll learn what 'playing' is real soon, my little pet." Then, ever gently, prince Cartman leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Kyle's forehead just before walking off. "Another night, my pet, I shall have you as I have with the other girls." He said as he descended down the hall.

Kyle watched him as he leaved, rolls of fat bouncing as he strolled away on the balls of his feet. He couldn't believe it. All that, and he still didn't know what 'playing' was!


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally! We get to see some DIP in this chapter!**

**A Change Of Heart chapter 3**

The queen's hair was a wisp of dark curls pulled back and bound by a golden net encrusted with gems. A jeweled tiara gleamed atop her head, it's sparkling emeralds a perfect match for her dazzling green eyes. Queen Liane Cartman must have had suitors gathering around her like crows on a corpse when she came of age to be wed. But like the vain woman she was, she waited until a king called upon her before she allowed herself to be taken.

But even at the raw age of fourteen, Kyle could see past her beauty. Queen Liane was not as sweet and kind as she seemed. She smiled a lot and pretended to be nice to everyone but the queen never even spared Kyle a single glance. The servants weren't worth her time. She dealt with them only when they brought her her food or when they helped dress her in the morning.

The queen didn't like to associate herself with the help, it seemed below her to waste her time with them. Along with blessing her with beauty, the Gods cursed her with her vain and self-centered personality. Excluding her precious son, queen Liane loved no one more then herself. Kyle doubted she even shed a single tear when the king died.

After getting to know the queen a bit more, Kyle was almost glad that her cruel son ran the kingdom in her stead. She would sooner sink the entire land into poverty then be a responsible ruler. Better a ruthless dictator rather then a queen that cared more about her hair then her subjects.

The thick, sweet soup that had been prepared for this mornings breakfast had already been taken away when the prince entered the dining hall. Despite the awkward encounter last night, the fat lord seemed in high spirits. Kyle could see the excitement in his round face as he came in and took his place next to his mother at the head of the long dining table.

"Eric..." The queen said with a warm, motherly smile when prince Cartman entered. The others who were sitting at the table, the five elderly members of the council, rose to their feet at the prince's arrival. He allowed them to sit back down as he took his own seat. "Be seated," he had said, sounding like a true prince. "I see you have all started without me. That is fine, just get me a plate before I starve to death."

_'You of all people don't have to worry about that, lord piggy.' _Kyle thought to himself as another servant began to bring out the next course; A large platter of ribs, roasted with plenty of seasonings and spices, just the way the fat little lord likes it. Judging by the way prince Cartman's mouth watered at the sight of food, Kyle decided that lord piggy was the best nickname for the fat young prince.

"The talk of the castle is that we will be visited by prince Damien this after noon, my lord." One of the old men said as they resumed eating. He was Marvin Marsh, the proud father and grandfather of two of the Kings Guard, Randy Marsh and Stanley Marsh. Those two were Cartman's most trusted knights who protect him and the royal palace. Marvin Marsh was believed to be the oldest man in the whole kingdom, if not the whole world.

"He is the prince of a neighboring kingdom, if I'm not mistaken. Tell me, is this meeting about opening up trade with them?" The old man asked while chewing bits of food in his almost completely toothless mouth.

At this, prince Cartman slumped his shoulders and gave a wry smile to the old man. "Is it so wrong for two old friends to get together every now and then? Even though there are our princely duties to attend to first, I plan to make the most of this visit. For once I wanna be like a normal fifteen year old and have a little fun." He waved a chubby hand dismissively. "Though I don't know how much fun we'll have if he'll be bringing that blasted consort of his."

From his spot in the back of the dinning hall, Kyle could see that his lord seemed very excited about this visit. It was clear from that bent grin of his and the redness of his cheeks. He wondered what this other prince was like and what kind of relationship he had with Cartman. He just hoped that this prince Damien wasn't as cold and ruthless as prince Eric was.

* * *

><p>Kyle had been serving the three of them tea in the sitting room when Cartman had 'volunteered' him to escort prince Damien's consort around the castle while the two of them disgust business matters. He had no choice but to bow his head and lead the blond consort out of the room and down the hall to begin their little tour of the palace. Kyle barely said a word to the blond, but luckily he made up for that by talking none stop.<p>

The consort was a slim, fair-haired boy with bright blue eyes that chattered constantly as they walked.

Kyle learned everything he needed to know and more about prince Damien from the boy's gabbing. The consort, Pip, was apparently Damien's favorite servant. But Kyle could have guessed that on his own by the way the other prince held him close. This is the first time Damien had let Pip out of his sight since they got here. And the foreign prince muttered his name so lovingly it was almost too sickeningly sweet.

And judging by his talk of the prince, Pip seemed to be rather fond of him as well.

"Damien is so rich that even his stable boys are paid in silver!" Pip gushed to the redhead."He has thousands of knights and soldiers, all sworn to protect him. Their loyalty to the kingdom goes without question. Damien and his family would sooner die of old age before an enemy would be able to get through their army and get to the castle!"

"And his palace is huge! Much bigger then this one, with hundreds of rooms that aren't even in use. All the gold in the world couldn't fill his castle." He went on and on about his prince and how wonderful their palace and kingdom was. The blond boy's talking was becoming more tiresome then the long walk throughout the castle. Kyle couldn't imagine a castle even bigger then prince Cartman's palace.

And there was much more talk about the prince then just his castle, like how strong and handsome he was, how he was a great rider, fierce and fearless in sword fighting he was and not to mention his amazing archery. The list went on and on, as did the boy's senseless rambling.

While the blond consort spoke, Kyle said nothing, just listened and silently agreed. Prince Damien Thorne was tall and dressed like a shadow in the night in all his dark robes and sashes that draped over his broad, heavy shoulders. He had flashing golden eyes and a sharp smile that cut through his chiseled face like a knife. Unlike Cartman, Damien looked like a true prince.

Pip, in his light robe made of white silk that was trimmed with black and gold sashes, was Damien's exact opposite. The two of them seemed to contrast in every way, it was a wonder to Kyle how two people so different could be so close.

A question suddenly popped into his head and forced it's self out of his mouth, cutting off the blond mid sentence. "Uh, hey. If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Damien get so close?" Pip blinked before his lids fell half way over his eyes and a gentle smile took over his face. The sudden change in expression worried Kyle for a moment. He feared that he had said something to upset the blond.

He was about to apologize and dismiss the question when the blond consort finally answered. "Awhile back, when I was a kid, I stole a necklace and was taken before the king to confess to my crimes and await punishment. In our kingdom, people get both their hands cut off for such a crime, no matter how young and poor you are." He explained to Kyle and the redhead stupidly checked if Pip had both his hands.

"Right before his father passed judgment on me, Damien stood up from his seat beside the king and offered me a deal that changed my life. He said that he will spare me if I come and be his own personal servant." Pip's broad smile returned to him just then and his cheeks flushed pink. "I agreed, of course, and that's where our friendship started."

He giggled then, cupping his flushed cheeks with both hands. "Then, just a few years ago when me and Damien came into our age, the beginning of our 'courtship' started." Kyle had not a clue what the blond was saying but chose to wait for him to explain and ask questions later. "The king didn't mind, he had plenty of male consorts in his time. We were free to 'play' as much as we wanted."

Kyle gaped at this. "'play?' You mean that you and prince Damien 'play' together?" He still had no idea what it meant, especially after last night, but maybe he could get the information he needs from Pip here. Kyle waited eagerly for Pip's response. He couldn't believe it but he actually wanted the blond to talk more.

Pip cast his eyes down in embarrassment. "Well yes, but please, do not look down on me for that. It is only-"

"No, no," The redhead interrupted him again, this time he did it defensively. He didn't want to offend the boy, especially since he might be able to tell him what "playing" means. "I'm not going to look down upon you, I just want to know more about this 'playing' thing. I hear so much about it that..." He was suddenly to embarrassed to say anything else. Everyone else knows what it means, he must look so foolish right now.

"I thought prince Eric 'played' with all his servants." Long blond locks of hair tumbled over his face when Pip tilted his head at Kyle curiously.

"Well," He trailed off a bit. "It seems like he 'plays' with all the female maids, but not me. B-but he told me that he would one day...when I'm ready. But the thing is I think I am ready, though a little scared. But I really, really want to know what it's like!" Pip stared at him for a long moment, his eyes darting around his face, studying his expression.

Then he smiled coyly. "You want me to teach you some ways to get prince Cartman to want to 'play' with you?"

Kyle smiled back at him then, nodding his head excitedly. Determined, he agreed to be taught some 'bedside tricks,' as Pip called them, so that he could get Cartman to change his mind about waiting until he was ready to 'play' with him. But little did he know what he was agreeing to be taught. He would soon find out how unready he really was.

**A/N: After re-reading this I realize how OOC Kyle seems in this. What do you all think? Did I OOC the characers too much?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A Change Of Heart chapter 4**

Pip held the silk robe up for Kyle to see. He had never seen such fine linen, other then when it was embroidered in Queen Liane's more formal dresses. It's a sin that such expensive, high quality silk be used for a casual robe, let alone for such a robe to be borrowed by the likes of him. Kyle felt unworthy of the fine tunic. "Touch it," Pip insisted."It feels like soft sand slipping through your fingers."

Kyle reached out and touched it. Just like the blond said it felt soft between his fingers as he ran his hand over the smooth cloth. He couldn't remember ever wearing anything as soft. Suddenly conscious of how poorly he was currently dressed, Kyle's hand shrank away. "Are you really lending this to me?" He asked timidly, feeling ashamed of himself and even more unworthy of the high-quality fabric.

"No, It's a gift." Pip said simply with a smile. His mood was considerably high at the moment since they spent the afternoon going over the plan for tonight. " I never liked the color anyway, so this robe will not be missed. But the emerald color will bring out those lovely green eyes of yours. Green doesn't suit me but it will do wonders for you. Prince Eric won't be able to resist you!"

_Prince Eric,_ The name lingered on his tongue. This was all for him. Kyle spent the whole day learning new ways to attract his masters attention in hopes of learning why everyone treated him so differently. The maids and other servants envied and hated him, ostracizing him from their gossip and refusing to associate with him. Only a few choice people besides Bebe were very nice to him.

And Cartman wasn't nice to Kyle at all, yet he was going to all this trouble to please him. If he could just figure out what 'playing' is and get prince Eric to do it with him then maybe he'll finally be treated like everyone else. Or at least be left alone. Wendy has not yet ceased her boiling hatred for him and never hesitates to express that hatred in the cruelest ways possible.

And maybe the fat prince will leave him be as well and find a new playmate to torture everyday with their senseless teasing. Kyle was sick of him constantly standing over his shoulder and mocking him daily. The one insult that never got old was targeted on Kyle's masculinity. He was the one to send him to work with the maids, not Kyle, so it's his fault that Kyle was so feminine.

Prince Cartman was always mean to him, never having a kind word for him and never by any means has he ever been any help to Kyle...

Well, except maybe that one time in the kitchen a few nights ago...

_She held his plate of boiled beans and potatoes in one small graceful hand, holding it high in the air so Kyle couldn't reach. Wendy was a head taller then Kyle and even though she was a willowy young maid she was still stronger then him. "Come on, Kylie. Jump!" She teased him with that stupid nickname that he hated. His face flushed and he tried to grab at the plate again._

_She pulled it away before his fingers could even graze it._

_Kyle was hungry, but he refused to let this minx get the best of him. He made another dash at her but was once again foiled by her quick arm._

_"Come now Kylie, you gotta do better then that!" This time when Kyle jumped, Wendy reached out and pushed him. He tripped over himself and landed on his butt on the cold floor. Wendy stumbled backward, laughing. She then grinned through her soft pink lips. "Here," She held the plate straight out at arms length, right over Kyle's feet and tipped the plate over so the beans splattered over his scuffed shoes._

_The beautiful but mean serving girl laughed at him on her way out of the kitchen._

_Kyle felt a pang of rage. "You bastard! you ruined my dinner, again!" This was not the first time Wendy messed with kyle's food. Not too long ago she poured much too much salt on his meat scraps, causing him to choke on it. This girl would be the death of him one day, he swore it._

_"That wasn't very nice of her, definitely not the Wendy that I know." Prince Eric Cartman knelt down beside Kyle and put a hand on his shoulder, but the redhead, still angry or perhaps he did this out of spite, flinched away from his touch. Despite his usual hot temperateness, the prince's expression remained calm and collected._

_The fat prince clambered awkwardly to his feet, using a cabinet to balance himself up. Once he was finally up and steady, Eric grabbed a loaf of sweet honey bread off the top of the cabinet and handed it to Kyle, who was still seated on the floor. "Here, eat this." He said. The redhead eyed the bread carefully before reaching out and taking it from his lord._

_"Can't have my servants go hungry, now can I?" The fat lord sniffed as he turned to take his leave of the kitchen. "After you're done with that, head up to your room and get a good night's rest. I wish to wake early, right on the morrow, for a good bath before I start my day." The door flapped back and forth a few times after he left, leaving Kyle all alone to eat his bread dinner._

That was the nicest thing the prince has ever done for Kyle, more so when he had Wendy chastised for wasting food and teasing one of her fellow maids. After spending a whole day working out in the gardens, plucking weeds all day, she never messed with his food ever again. He had to suppress a giggle when he caught her eye later that day, with her hair and clothes disheveled and splattered with dirt.

Kyle had almost forgotten about that one incident. He got to thinking that maybe the prince wasn't all bad, or at least not as cruel as everyone says. Sure, he teases Kyle relentlessly but perhaps it's all just fun and games to him. Perhaps he doesn't truly intend to hurt Kyle as much as he did. Maybe after tonight, after he figures out what 'playing' is, he can get prince Cartman to relent a bit on his cruel games.

He could only hope.

It was long after the sun had set over the castle and the moon and stars had taken over the sky when the two prince's entered Cartman's bedchamber. Kyle had been sitting alone with Pip, passing the time by talking as they waited for their lords to return from their meeting. They both turned their heads when the heavy iron door to the chamber creaked open.

The redhead stayed seated on the prince's bed while Pip jumped to his feet to greet his own prince. Prince Damien smiled down at him and wrapped his arms around the blond's thin waist while Pip caught him around the neck. They shared a chaste kiss on the lips that shocked Kyle a bit. It seemed so odd, or was that just how two close men addressed each other in their empire?

Though Kyle was put off a bit by the display of affection, having only seen it in story books and songs about love, Prince Cartman only rolled his eyes at them. "Oh, will you get out of here with all your sickening affections?" He said as he stomped across the room to take a seat at his long desk. "You make me sick, the both of you. If your going to do that then at least get out of my sight first!"

"Come my dear, Prince Eric has generously offered us private use of his hot spring." The dark prince draped an arm around Pip's shoulders and began to guide his blond consort out of the bed chamber. Pip quickly turned his head to wink at Kyle before he was led out of the room by Damien. Kyle managed a meek smile and a quick wave before the iron door was closed, leaving him and the fat prince all alone together.

The room was quiet for a long while. Prince Cartman didn't even seem to notice Kyle sitting on his bed, wearing the fine green silk robe that Pip had given him. So much for him being 'irresistible.' Hopelessness began to cloud Kyle's thoughts, taking over his determination and curiosity. How could he think just wearing fancy clothes would make Cartman want to 'play' with him?

He felt so foolish, yet his feet began to move him silently across the room.

He stood behind the prince, who was still seated in his chair, looking over his papers. Kyle stood their for a moment, not daring to move or make a sound while he asked himself if he could actually go through with this. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea, _He thought. _He is reading after all, maybe I can come back later and-no! I can't, it's now or never!_

With re-newed determination, Kyle took another step forward, until his flat stomach was pressed against the back of his chair. He recalled back to all the "bedside tricks" Pip has taught him. Taking a bold move, he raised his shaky hands and rest them on the prince's shoulders. Cartman froze for a moment but didn't move to push him away. Seeing this as a good sign, Kyle began to rub.

Still rubbing his shoulder with one hand, Kyle ran his other down Prince Cartman's flabby chest and stomach. Bebe's voice suddenly rang in his ears, repeating the same things over and over in her caring, motherly tone; _"Remember girls," She called to all the maids in training. "Circular motion, circular motion. That is the best way to get this blasted marble clean."_

_Circular motion,_ Kyle repeated to himself as he rubbed the swell of the round belly, around and around in one continuing motion. _Circular motion._

He kept rubbing, but since Eric wasn't saying anything he didn't know if it was working. Perhaps it was time to try another trick that Pip had taught him.

This one he wasn't sure if he felt comfortable doing, it seemed a bit odd, but if it was to help his cause then he would do anything. Still keeping up his hand motions, he leaned forward and rests his chin on the shoulder he wasn't massaging. Then, he licked Cartman's ear. Darting his tongue out and running it over the edge of the lobe, moving slowly as he licked the prince's ear.

Prince Eric Cartman moaned then, and Kyle panicked. He had not a clue what to do next, now that he finally got a reaction from the prince. Pip had told him that moaning was good. That meant that he liked what you were doing and that you did it right. But now that he got the prince to moan for him, Kyle didn't know what to do next. So, out of haste, he pulled his head back and moved to massage both of Cartman's shoulders again.

After a moment, when Kyle thought that everything was ruined, Prince Eric finally made his move.

He placed his heavy hands over Kyle's and stood up to face him. Cartman towered over him like he did everyone. Kyle looked up at him, fearing that he might get in some kind of trouble. His mind now clouded with fright, tears began to prickle in Kyle's eyes, though he refused to let them fall. He didn't want to cry in front of the prince, not again. Eric just stared into his teary eyes, his face surprisingly emotionless.

"No, I forbid you to cry in front of me, Kyle." He said, lifting his jeweled hand up to whip the tiny tears away with his thumb. His golden rings rubbed against Kyle's flushed cheek. He sniffled and tried to smile at his fat lord, weak as it was. Oddly enough, prince Eric smiled back. It was a strange smile but nevertheless it made Kyle feel better and eased his humiliation.

Eric touched his hair, sliding his fingers through the ginger colored curls and murmuring softly. Kyle did not understand his words, they were too soft for him to hear properly, but they had a warm tone with such tenderness that he had never expected from this person. He was too dazed to flinch when Prince Cartman lifted his chin up so that they looked into each others eyes.

"I see the consort used you as his dress up doll." His eyes gestured to Kyle's new robe. The redhead blinked, snapping out of his daze, and glanced down.

"Oh, yes. He gave it to me..." He couldn't bring himself to tell the prince why. Instead of asking, which Kyle was very thankful for, the prince simply nodded. After a moment, the fat prince began to touch him in odd ways. Pip had told him this would happen and showed him how to accept it. Suddenly blankness came to mind and Kyle wasn't sure what to do, so he just stood there and let himself be touched.

Cartman took his hand in his large one. He brushed his thin fingers, one by one. Their eyes met then, brown staring into green, neither one of them daring to look away. The touching stopped then and Cartman moved to cup the redheads face in both his hands. Kyle was flushed and suddenly breathless, his heart fluttering in his chest. For a second, he thought the prince would kiss him, like Damien had kissed Pip.

But then he leaned down to whisper in Kyle's ear; "Get out." And he let go of the redheaded maid completely and stepped over him, going to sit on his bed.

Kyle stared at him, bewildered and more then a little hurt."W-what? Why..."

"Just get out," The prince snapped. He didn't even look at him as he laid back on his wide bed. "Wendy will be here any minute. I don't need you ruining the mood." For a long time, Kyle didn't move. He was too shocked by the sudden change in his lords mood to even consider abating his demand. When the prince noticed this, he became angry.

"Did I fucking stutter or are you death?" He sat up to yell at him. "I told you to get out!" The harshness in his tone was enough to get the message to Kyle's feet to take him out of here. It was clear he wasn't wanted by the prince at the moment so he decided it was best to just go without farther argument. So without another word, Kyle turned on his heal and stormed towards the door.

But when he opened the heavy iron door, He was surprised when he saw Wendy standing on the other side. By the looks of it, she was shocked to see him as well. It was not her plan to be greeted by the redheaded servant boy that she despised so much when she came to see the prince. She glared at him.

"Ah, Wendy." Cartman called from behind him, still seated on the bed. His tone was surprisingly chipper considering what just happened between him and Kyle. "Just the girl I wanted to see. Come in, come in!" Her glare vanished suddenly and she smiled over Kyle's shoulder at the prince. Pushing past Kyle, Wendy stepped into the room. The thin, see-through cloth of her nightgown coiled around her long legs as she struts over to the bed.

Kyle watched her crawl into bed with Cartman, both of them laughing playfully as they began to wrestle in the sheets. Face flustered, Kyle slammed the iron door closed behind him as he ran out of the room.

With a painful pang in his chest, Kyle realized what 'playing' means.


	6. DIP extra

**Sorry to keep you waiting and to leave you with a clif hanger last chapter but I'm still working on chapter 5. But until then, enjoy this DIP side story! And this chapter is rated M for hot dippy sex! You have been warned!**

**A Change Of Heart Side Story: DIP!**

Naked and soaking in the steaming water of the hot spring, Damien brought his blond consort into his lap. Pip, who was just as naked, giggled and nuzzled his face into the croak of his lords neck. Both of their face's and bodies were flushed pink from the boiling water but neither cared. They were too wrapped up in their own little games to notice how hot the water and steamy air surrounding them was.

"That serving boy was wearing your robe. You were playing dress up with him, huh?" Long wet blond hair stuck to Pip's face as he turned his head, as he always looked his master in the eyes when he spoke to him. Damien's strong arms gripped Pip tightly around his waist as he hummed in his ear alluringly. "Is that what you did all day while I was gone with the fat ass?"

The blond smiled coyly at the dark prince. "Among other things, yes." He pressed his forehead against Damien's.

"Oh really?" He mused while running his fingers along the blond's rear from under the water. "And what were these _'other things?'_ Hopefully not something I wouldn't like to hear coming from you."

"It was nothing really," Pip said and moved from his seat on Damien's lap to straddle the dark prince between his thin legs, something which he knew Damien liked very much. " It seems that he would like to get the fat prince Eric to bed him, so I was just passing some of my _talents _on to him." He moved one hand between Damien's thighs to grab at the desired area.

He smiled wider when he heard a moan erupt from Damien's throat.

"Your talents, huh?" Damien didn't intend for his voice to sound so husky but it couldn't be helped. He knew just as well as Pip did that he was practically defenseless when the blond touched him this way. And even though it was degrading for a prince to be made so weak at the hands of a humble servant, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He knew he would be pleasured tonight so he didn't care how weak or degrading it was.

"Well I'm sure if you were his teacher then it is certain that I will not be the only prince to go to bed feeling satisfied tonight." He joked. Pip laughed and gave him a light push. But soon his laughter died down along with the playful mood they have created together. The blond glanced away with worry.

"But I do worry about the boy. Kyle is very naive and new to all this." He told Damien. The rubbing between the prince's legs had stopped and Pip pulled his hands away, much to Damien's disappointment. The blond hugged himself and rest his head on his lord's shoulder. "I hope I haven't gotten him into anything he can't handle."

Damien was getting bored of all this talk of his fat friend and his redheaded servant. As interesting as it would be to talk about that scrawny maid boy trying to get prince Eric Cartman's tiny prick up, Damien would much rather be 'playing' with his own beloved consort.

Brushing back some wet blond strands from Pip's face, the dark prince sighed. "Your much too sweet my dear. You should worry less for someone else's problems," A mischievous smirk spread over his face then. "And think more of the pleasures before you." Pip gasped when he felt the dark prince's finger pierced through the outer ring of muscle around his entrance, probing him.

"Eric is a lusty young man with a hunger for power and sex." A second finger joined the first before Damien began to stretch his lover. "He wants to dominate all of those who are below him, and that boy is no different. That is just the way Cartman is, and it is not your job to ponder over his servants troubles."

Pip was too entranced by the pleasure being produced by just those two fingers to argue. Deep down, Pip knew that Damien was right. He was here to enjoy himself, not worry over a poor soul he met only hours ago. And besides, he was alone in a hot spring with his beloved prince. Now wasn't a time for petty squovals, it was a time for fun and pleasure.

"Now my dear Pip, all this talk has become very tiresome." Damien said. The blond gasped and whimpered when Damien pulled his hand away and removed Pip from his lap. The dark haired prince sat on the edge of the spring, his legs still dangling in the water with his crotch in Pip's face. He smiled down at the blond still in the spring and gestured downward.

"Go on then, show me what you tought the boy today."

"I didn't teach him _this_." Pip protested but still did what was asked of him. Damien tilted his head back and closed his eyes once he heard the familiar wet sucking sounds between his legs. He was glad that he was the only one Pip did this for. Damien didn't like to imagine those soft pink lips on any other man's throbbing cock. And he was _so_ good at it too.

The night air, as thick with steam as it was, was chilly on Pip's damp skin. He shivered as little bumps covered his arms and legs. But as cold as he was his face was hot with anticipation of what was to come next. Damien laid beneath him on the rock and dirt floor surrounding the natural spring. Pip sat over him, straddling his toned torso between his thighs. The tip of Damien's cock was just poking past his cheeks before Pip slammed his hips down, taking in Damien's full length.

They were going to need another soak in the spring once they were done.

**A/N: I warned you about the hot dippy-ness, didn't I? Lol sorry for the delay on the next chapter, I'm still working on it but it will be out soon, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 5

**A Change of Heart chapter 5**

The next day was painfully uneventful for Kyle, yet his mind was buzzing constantly. He didn't know what to think anymore. Was prince Cartman a bad man? His opinion of the fat prince varied on Kyle's emotions, and his emotions changed with each passing moment. But right now the redhead's ever changing opinion was at a loss, for he had no idea of how to think now that he knows what "playing" is.

Last nights events threw Kyle's mind into mayhem with hurt and confusion being the dominte emotions. But above all he was horrified, not only because he revealed Cartman's shameless affairs with his maids, but also by his own actions. He thought he wanted that! Just the mere thought of it sickened Kyle and made his face heat up. It was pure luck that Pip left with Damien this morning before Kyle could get his hands on him for teaching him all those dirty things.

He was so ashamed of himself that he couldn't even do his daily duty of waking the prince. So he sent another servant to do it for him, just to spare himself any farther humiliation.

It seemed unthinkable. How could someone of such high eloquence succumb to doing such disgusting things with his servants? It was disgraceful! Hideous, revolting, and every other word that could be used to describe how wrong it was that the prince fornicates with his young serving girls. It was very...unprincely of him, as far as Kyle could see. He should be ashamed!

...Still, Kyle was still very curious about the concept of sex, having never talked about it with his parents and not having personal experience. So who was he to judge? Lord Eric Cartman was human, same as him, and he had his needs and even Kyle can understand that. But with his servants? Couldn't a prince, even one as unappealing and massive as Eric, do better then them?

Perhaps he only takes them because their already there. But would it really be all that much trouble to go into the closest village and go to a brothel? The whores there would be much prettier and more talented then the maids here. But then again, Cartman wouldn't have to pay his servants because their already his to do with whatever he pleased. He could do whatever he wanted to them and not have to pay a sent.

And then there raised another bunch of questions, like if the girls really wanted it or if they were just being raped? Again, Kyle wasn't sure. By the way they talk and giggle about it, he would guess that they didn't mind. They fawned over prince Cartman like they would a handsome knight or dashing prince. But perhaps it wasn't his looks that attracted them, perhaps he treats them better after he beds them.

That would explain why Wendy was so bubbly that day.

There was an extra kick in her step as she worked, and Kyle couldn't ignore the smug looks she gives him. She could somehow tell how upset he was and he knew how happy that made her. It was like she had won some kind of victory against him. All day her beautiful face beamed with a large grin and Kyle wondered if that was just what sex does to people.

Are all people this happy after a lay? Kyle pondered this for a long while, then he began to ask himself another pondering question; Why wouldn't Cartman do it with him?

Last night was not the first night Kyle found himself in an intimate situation with the prince. Cartman had pinned him down on his bed once, whispering strange things into his ear. And another time was when Kyle asked him directly what "playing" was, and not to mention all the times those huge arms found their way around his waist. Prince Eric has been doing these things since day one, so last night was no different from any other night.

He's teased Kyle, touched him in odd places, mocked him, made him work like a maid, and has been confusing him with his little mind games all this time and Kyle has just figured it out; This is all a game to Cartman.

Yes, a game and Kyle was his favorite toy. The only thing he hasn't done to him now was bed him.

The time Kyle asked him about "playing" Cartman had said that he would do it with him one day, when he was ready. But last night Kyle was more then ready, he presented himself to him like he was a delicious meal on a silver plate. But still, he was rejected.

It made no sense. Was it because Kyle was a boy? Is that why the fat prince rejected him? Perhaps that is why he dressed him up and made him work with the women, so he would seem more like a girl himself. If that were the case then Kyle was ashamed, but at the same time relieved. If that were the problem then it would mean that it wasn't completely his fault that he was undesired, only natures for making him a boy.

But as much sense as that made it was still quite irking. Why would Eric even pay him any mind if he didn't like him for his gender? Wouldn't he just ignore him and go back to playing with his girls? And why would he bother getting close to him if he didn't plan to bed him anytime soon? These mind boggling games the fat prince played confused and angered Kyle to no end.

This was it, he would get an answer to all these questions and more tonight, after he seduces Cartman first.

That night, when the prince returned to his bedchamber, he found Kyle waiting for him. The redhead was sprawled out among the soft pillows of the large bed, dressed in the same green silk robe as the night before. Prince Eric Cartman stood in the door way and stared at him with surprise. He had not seen Kyle all day, and he certainly didn't expect to find him lying in his bed.

"Well you look comfy." He spat at him, though there was no anger in his voice. "What are you doing here, boy?"

In the dim torchlight Kyle smiled and slowly rose from the mattress. He moved to walk over to his lord but Cartman took a step back. "Don't come any closer, boy." He commanded. But after a short pause he stepped into the room and added "State your purpose or leave."

Deciding it was better to show Eric his purpose rather then simply telling him, Kyle opened his robe and let them fall to the floor. The fine fabric circled his feet in a green clump, leaving his body bare before his master. Though he was naked Kyle was not cold; No one could be cold in the prince's stuffy room. Face flushed, Kyle took his first timid steps toward the prince.

"I thought we could perhaps continue what we started last night." He told him. Kyle now stood right in front of him, not even bothering to cover his shame. Cartman stared at his naked flesh, desire hazing his dark eyes as Kyle hoped they would. That is when he made his move and he reached up to kiss the prince as he saw Pip do with Damien the other day.

Kyle was grateful when prince Eric did not pull away or resist him like he had the night before. And unlike all the other times the redhead was not afraid. He didn't cry out or even tear up when the prince's hands began to roam his naked form. All the terror and confusion that he once felt toward these sensual touches vanished and was replaced by a strange feeling of pleasure.

From those wandering hands came shock waves of heat and caused cold shivers to run down his spine. Kyle was afraid at first, just like the first few times, but grew used to the feeling and began to enjoy it. Shortly after he began to return the touchs and allowed his hands to move from around Cartman's neck to explore the massive body before him.

Kyle, this being his first kiss, has never felt this way before. He didn't know how to explain it but he didn't want it to end. He didn't want the heat of those soft lips to leave him, and he didn't want to lose the pleasure coming from those strong hands. He didn't want any of it to stop yet Kyle had this strange need for more. He wanted more, more of...whatever_ this _was!

But the kiss and the touching stopped abruptly and Prince Cartman pulled away, much to Kyle's dismay.

"Get out." He demanded, his back to Kyle as he headed towards his bed. It was just like the night before and Kyle reacted the same. But this time he stood his ground. Instead of leaving like his prince commanded, Kyle just glared at him as he sat down on his bed. Noticing this, Cartman glared back at him. "What are you waiting for?" He asked. "Get out!"

"I...I'm not going!" He crossed the room to stand over Cartman. "Not until you tell me why!"

He stared up at the redhead, shocked and more then a little angry. "Why what?" He snapped.

"Why," Kyle hesitated for just a moment, fearing that he may get in huge trouble for talking back to his lord. Maybe a day in the dungeon or two but it was worth it. Just to settle all of this once and for all. "Why you always play these games with me, why you fuck every one of your maids except me and why you taunt me by touching me in these strange ways but then just pull away!" Kyle couldn't hide the crack in his voice.

The prince was silent for a long time then. Too long for Kyle's taste so he repeated his demand for an answer, and again when he still didn't respond. Eric's head was hung low, his dark hair hanging in his face. Red Faced and a bit teary eyed, Kyle asked another question. "Why do you treat me so different?" And that question was followed by "Why can't you treat me like your other servants?"

And then the answer finally came. The fat prince muttered so softly that Kyle could barely hear. "Because I can't do that to some one I truly care about."

**A/N: LA GASP! Cartman's true feelings are revealed! What will happen next and how will Kyle react to these sudden feelings? Stay toned to find out!**


	8. Chapter 6

**A Change Of Heart chapter 6**

"That dirty old apron makes you look like a poor old wife." The fat prince said, pulling the embroidered hem of Kyle's apron. "Doubtless you've blessed your penniless husband with a starving child or two? Or have you sold them to a work house for a few pieces of stale bread?" It was odd but Kyle was refreshed to hear such crude jokes from his prince; Cartman's humor was sometimes dark when he was in a good mood.

His cold manor even made Kyle smile. Even after admitting to care for him the fat little lord still teased him. Kyle often wondered if that is just how he shows his affection because he doesn't know otherwise? Either way he couldn't object, this may be the best he's ever going to get after all so he shouldn't be picky. "You know I am unable to bare children, m'lord." Kyle told him with an airy smile." And besides, I am tied to no man but you, prince Eric."

The fat boy looked abashed, his round cheeks flushed pink. "Well then," He turned away and coughed into his hand. "if you are that loyal to me then perhaps you would care to accompany me as I make my way to the stables. I wish to go for a ride this morning." He informed the redhead.

"Best find a good strong stallion, one that will be able to hold you up on it's back." He smiled ear to ear at his mocking jester. Cartman glared at him.

"Watch it, boy." He snapped."I have half a mind to plant that pretty little head of yours on a spike. And don't think I won't do it just because of last nights weak moment! I'd have you beheaded like that in a moment if you so much as looked at me the wrong way!"

Kyle only laughed at this. He tried to pass last night off as a 'weak moment' instead of admitting to actually having feelings for Kyle. It funny how defencive some boys could be when their manhood was questioned. "I'm certain that you would, m'lord." Kyle said doubtfully as he began to walk toward the stables. Prince Cartman soon followed after him. Kyle could feel his gaze on his back.

"I saw you walking with the prince this morning," Bebe had cornered Kyle that after noon and kindly demanded every last detail. "You two have been very close lately." She glanced around to make sure no one was listening and whispered so that no one would hear. "Tell me has he_...'played'_ with you yet?" Kyle just rolled his eyes at her. He hated that word now, all it ever did was cause him a lot of problems.

If people just used the word 'sex' then things would have been a lot easier.

"No, he hasn't." He told her truthfully. "No yet at least. He still wants to wait until I'm 'ready.' What ever that means. But he refused to bed me last night, even after I offered myself to him and he confessed his..._care_ for me." He wasn't sure if _love_ was the right word to describe prince Eric's feelings for him. When he said it he used the word _care _not _love_ so it was confusing.

Did prince Eric Cartman love him?

"He told you he cares for you?" Bebe gasped loudly. A few of the other maids close by raised their heads but then soon lost interest and turned away. But Bebe didn't; she looked ecstatic to hear this. It was clear in her broad smile. Kyle nodded.

"Yes," His green eyes sunk to the ground. "But I'm not sure what that means. I mean, I always knew he had a special interest in me but now I'm not sure about it. How does he really feel about me?" It wasn't really a question for the blond girl but she answered anyway. But with another question.

"Well, how do _you_ feel about _him?" _She asked.

Kyle was so startled that for a moment he was speechless. He thought for a moment but couldn't find and answer. "I don't know." He said finally, his voice petulant. He didn't like this question. He wished she hadn't asked him this. It confused Kyle and raised some emotions that he's never felt before. Bebe, somehow sensing his anger, let her smile falter a bit.

"Well, how would you know how he feels if you don't know your own emotions?"

"I, I don't know." He snapped at her. He had liked Bebe and often enjoyed her company but she was becoming very bothersome now with all her meddling. Whats it to her how he feels for the prince? He wasn't sure what to think of him anymore. He used to hate him, he took him away from his awful home in his village, he teased and mocked him every day with his little mind games and he made him feel so confused.

But he also was the only person to truly care for him. When Wendy spilled all his food on the floor prince Cartman was nice to him and gave him bread. He also punished her for picking on him, which is more then what anyone else did when she teased him. Bebe is the head maid and she's never done more then give Wendy a stern talking to when she acted up.

So was prince Eric a bad man? Well, maybe not to him but surly he's done bad things to others. But then again, had Kyle ever seen him do these horrible things people claim to see him do? Has he ever met anyone that's been hurt by the prince? Or did he just listen to the gossip and judged the fat lord on that? Kyle wasn't sure. All he was certain of now was that he was confused.

He didn't hate Prince Cartman...but did he _love_ him?...He, he didn't know.


	9. Chapter 7

**A Change Of Heart chapter 7**

"How will bringing him his lunch help me figure out my feelings?" Kyle asked Bebe as they made there way to the kitchen. Prince Cartman liked to have his lunch in his bedchambers everyday at noon. And Wendy was usually the one to prepare and bring it to him. But everyone in the palace knows that the prince no longer favors the dark haired girl so she now only makes his lunch and sends someone else to deliver it.

And Bebe had the brilliant idea that Kyle should be the one to bring the prince's lunch up to him from now on.

"Because, the more time you spend with him the closer you will get." The blond woman explained. She had been planning on ways to bring them closer ever since Kyle told her what happened a few nights ago. All day and night she talked of bringing them together, having them fall in love, and live happily ever after. Just like in the stories her father told her as a child.

Kyle had no choice but to follow along with her plan, whether he wanted to or not. Bebe could be very persuasive at times.

They entered the kitchen to find Wendy busying herself by preparing a fine looking meal. She was adding a strange looking spice to the meat when they came in. And once they got to close she hastily put the spice jar away and picked up the lunch tray. "Here," She glared at Kyle as she pushed the trey into his hands. "And be careful with it, you clumsy boy! I don't want such a fine meal ruined because of those shaky hands of yours."

Kyle returned the look and ripped the silver trey out of Wendy's small hands.

"I might as well, just to save the prince from this pig's slop you call a meal." Him and Bebe laughed at this and exited the kitchen. The look on Wendy's face was absolutely splendid. She hated it when he talked back to her.

Bebe followed Kyle up to the prince's room. They made small talk as they climbed the steep steps and walked the long corridors of the castle's west wing. Kyle was now a bit used to the unbearable warmth, but still not enough to like it in the slightest. He still favored a chilly breeze over this moist heat, but at least he was used to it by now. Bebe waited for Kyle outside the door of the prince's room as he went inside.

She gave him a reassuring smile as she held the door open for him to go inside. Kyle smiled back at her before she closed the door behind him.

Prince Cartman sat at his desk, his quill pen darting around the paper before him. He looked up when Kyle entered the room and smiled at him. Kyle grinned back. "Here's your food. The oh so pleasant miss Wendy prepared it special for you, m'lord." The redhead said with fake enthusiasm. Cartman chuckled.

"You two still not getting along, I see. I'll have to have a chat with her if she's still bothering you." With some effort, the fat prince held onto the edge of the desk and struggled to stand from his chair. "Ah, look at this will you. Some prince I am, can't even get my fat arse out of my chair." He laughed hoarsely." Aren't I a sight for my subjects? Come, come and bow for your fat ass prince, ya shits!"

Kyle chuckled softly, but not at prince Eric's jests. Here he was, trying to figure out his true feelings and find some evidence of the prince's love for him, while he was drinking from a half empty wine bottle and staggering about like a drunken man emerging from a brothel. He only hoped that whatever paper work he had been doing were of no importance. Can't have a drunken boy making laws for his kingdom, now can we?

Prince Eric Cartman took a long swig of wine and placed his now empty goblet down on his desk. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he said darkly,"What? You think that's funny?" Upon seeing Kyle's face drop he broke out in a fit of laughter, dropping his serious act. "Ah, damn you boy! You always get to me with those big green eyes of yours."

The redhead smiled nervously and placed the silver trey of food on the edge of prince Eric's desk. Cartman took up his goblet again and re-filled it, taking another long swig and then handing it to Kyle. "Here, drink." He said. "It's so strong it'll put hair on your chest."

"No, I couldn't I-" Kyle tried to object, but was denied.

"I said drink!" The goblet was forced into his hands. "Your prince demands it."

Not having a choice in the matter, Kyle drank while his lord sat back down to eat. It was thick and foul tasting, and so strong that it brought tears to his eyes. He shook his head and tried not to spit the wine out. He forced the liquid down in one hard swallow and sighed in relief when it was all down. The prince, who had been watching him the whole time, laughed.

At first, Kyle thought that was why he choked, because he laughed too hard. But then Cartman's cheeks began to swell and his entire face turned a disgusting shade of purple. He wasn't choking, he was having an allergic reaction to the food!

Kyle screamed for help and Bebe ran into the room, leaving the door wide open. Prince Eric had fallen out of his chair and was on the floor. Both Kyle and Bebe rushed to his side to help him as he struggled to breath. His jeweled fingers were clawing at his throat and his eyes rolled back into his head while Kyle and Bebe both panicked over him.

They froze when a shriek came from behind them. They turned to see a maid standing in the doorway, holding her cheeks and screaming.

"Murderers! Your trying to kill the prince!" She wailed, tripping over herself as she ran to go get help.


	10. Chapter 8

**A Change of Heart chapter 8**

The throne room was radiant with the light of a hundred torches, burning in their sconces along the thick stone walls. The narrow windows high above every one's heads allowed the moon to be seen by the two prisoners, giving them a hint of what time their fate would be decided. Queen Liane Cartman sat high up in her throne, sneering at the two maids who were believed to have tried to murder her son.

She wore black silks, as if to symbolize her mourning and the grief in this trial. Her long dark hair, woven into a elaborate braid, fell delicately over her bare shoulders. The taller throne beside her was empty; No doubt the fat prince was off somewhere deep in the castle, shivering in his sick bed. Kyle was thankful for that much. The harsh stares from all around him were hard enough for him to bare, but he couldn't handle Cartman accusing him too.

"You two are accused of trying to kill my son!" The queen declared, raising her voice so it carried all the way down to the end of the hall, so all the lords and ladies could hear. Her biting tone ron off the stone walls and burned in Kyles ears. Beside him, Bebe was sobbing quietly. "You two have almost murdered the prince and future king of this mighty kingdom!"

"P-please, your highness we-" Bebe tried, her voice whiny and hysterical.

"Silence!" Queen Liane bellowed, her brown eyes flaring. "You will not talk back to me!"

Stanley Marsh, the palace's captain of the guard, back-handed Bebe. She fell forward on her knees with a cry of pain. Kyle bent down to her side to help her but the queen would not allow it. "On your feet both of you!" She barked an order to the guards to have both the prisoners dragged to their feet. Stan grabbed Bebe roughly by the arm and another guard pulled Kyle up by his hair.

"Girl," The queen addressed Bebe coldly."You have been a serving girl in my castle since you were little, and you have been head maid for years now. You've cared for my son since he was nothing more then a toddler and during his childhood I watched you play with him out in the courtyard. There was no doubt of your loyalty to our prince or our kingdom, until now."

She then turned her scornful gaze onto Kyle. "And you boy, you have only been here for a few months. What could my son have possibly done to make you hate him so in such a short time?"

"My lady, please!" Kyle begged. "You must listen, we've been set up! It was-" He wanted to tell the queen, and Cartman and everyone else judging him right now, that Wendy was the one to poison the prince's food. Kyle had no doubt in his mind that that evil harp was the one to do all this, just to frame Kyle for it. _She_ was the guilty one, not him and Bebe, it was _her!_

"Silence! I will not hear another word from your traitorous mouth!" Queen Liane slumped back in her throne, her frown deepening. "I would have both your heads for this and mount them outside the castle walls, if not for my son's command." She growled. Low murmuring came from all around and Kyle could feel his heart in his throat. The queen had quieted everyone in the long hall before continuing.

"When prince Eric became conscious once more he gave me the order not to execute the traders, and to instead banish them from our kingdom and forbid them from ever returning." She sighed heavily before adding, "I can't see why my son would show such mercy to the two people that tried to murder him, perhaps being so close to death has sent him into a state of shock, but I will not disobey him."

Gathering up her skirts, queen Liane stood. "I, queen Liane Cartman, speaking of the will of my son, banish the both of you from my kingdom, never to be allowed to return. May the gods have mercy on your souls." She stormed out of the room then, most likely to go check on her ill son. Lucky for Kyle and Bebe that whatever poison Wendy used didn't kill the prince.

"Are you ready?" Bebe asked Kyle the next morning from atop her white horse. The queen was kind enough to mount them with two of her own horses so they would not have to leave the kingdom on foot. Riding up beside the blond girl, Kyle nodded and tried not to let his grief show. He had dreamed of leaving the castle since he got here, but as he was about to ride past those tall iron gates, he found that he did not want to go.

Not after all he's been through.

Hundreds of people, high lords and ladies, villagers, and poor commoners, have all gathered from miles around to watch the exiled leave forever. They all glared at Kyle and Bebe as they road past. Insults were called out, most of terchtory and being sinners, and even some rotted fruit was thrown at them. But despite all this and his heavy heart, Kyle kept his head up high, so at least he'd leave with his last shred of dignity.

But he could never hide from the ache in his throbbing chest.

All the other maids and working staff of the castle were there at the gates to see them off. Perhaps the queen brought them hear as a warning if they ever planned to go against the crown. But they all knew that if they ever did something like this their punishment would be much worse. The young maids seemed fairly sad to see their beloved head maid leave, but Wendy had a look of grim delight on her beautiful face.

Kyle was well aware of her mocking eyes watching his back as he road away, and of all the hateful glares from the rest of the angry crowd, but he had failed to notice the pair of sad, sunken dark eyes watching him go from his bedroom window, up in the humid west wing of the castle.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! chapter 8! And the next chapter will be the last, so don't miss it! This fairy tail may not have such a happy ending...**


	11. Chapter 9

**A Change Of Heart chapter: 9 Final**

A fair, freckled faced woman with a swollen belly stood before a boiling cauldron, mixing the thick broth within. Her light brown curls were damp with sweat and stuck to her forehead. But as hot as the air in her kitchen was, it didn't stop her from smiling when her husband entered the room. She turned to him when he came up from behind to wrap his arms around her, his long fingers brushing over her stomach.

"Dinner will be ready soon, my love." She cooed sweetly. Her plump pink lips grazed his cheek before she turned back to string the soup. Her husband still did not move though, instead he just held her tighter. His fine red curls tickled her neck as he nuzzled her cheek. She could not suppress a giggle when he kissed her damp forehead and rubbed the swell beneath her apron.

It's been two years since Kyle was banished from the castle, and even though he went through much suffering in that time, he can honestly say that he has found happiness once again. His wife, Rebbecca, was seven mouths pregnant. She had been a poor farm girl when he met her a year ago, and her father was fixing to sell her to a neighborly brothel. Kyle had agreed to help her escape before she was sold and soon after they fell in love.

He still kept in touch with Bebe. In fact, they were about to reluctantly marry each other. But that was before Kyle met his dear Rebbecca. Happy that she didn't have to wed her close friend, Bebe was satisfied with being the god mother of their unborn baby.

Yes, all was grand. Kyle could even say that he has forgotten about his former feelings for the prince, though he could never forget his time spent in the castle. But that was all behind him now, he had a new life.

It was time to move on.

Kyle raised his eyes when a knock came from the door. Letting go of his wife, he stepped out of the kitchen and made his way to the front door of their tiny home. Outside stood a large man in a dark cloak. His hood was up so Kyle could not make out his face. The man was huge, towering over Kyle like a mountain. His head was barely leveled with the door frame.

"May I help you, sir?" He remarked the stranger suspiciously.

"Good day, young man." His voice was gruff, as though he was ill. He honored the redhead with a slight bow. Judging by his manor and the elegant silk his cloak was made of, Kyle guessed that this man was a high lord of some kind. But what he was doing here was beyond him.

Soft footsteps came from behind. "Who is it, love?" Came Rebbecca's soft, almost timid voice. Kyle looked over his shoulder at her and smiled reassuringly. Rebbecca still jumped at every stranger that dared to come close to their home, fearing that it was her cruel father here to take her away. She was often paranoid like that. She held her belly protectively.

"It's nothing dear," Kyle told her gently. "Go back to the kitchen, I'll be their shortly."

Being the obedient wife she was, Rebbecca nodded and turned to go back to cooking her broth. Kyle smiled as he watched her go, taking note on how ungraceful she was as she stumbled back to the kitchen. She was always clumsy, but the weight of the baby inside her threw off her balance completely. Once she was safely out of sight, Kyle turned back to the stranger.

"She is a beauty." The cloaked man smirked, though his voice sounded bitter. "I'm sure she'll bare you many sons in the future."

Kyle formed a polite reply. "Thank you, sir, and I hope so. Though I would like to have some daughters as well, so long as their as beautiful as my darling wife." As much as he liked to talk about his wife and future, Kyle didn't much care for this man's nosiness. What did he care about his growing family?

"Forgive me for my rudeness, but may I ask why your here?" He asked with a little more bite in his tone then he originally intended. But the stranger didn't seem to notice and he just smiled.

"No, forgive me for intruding like this." He apologized quickly."You see, I heard of the charming new family growing in this home and I thought I'd pay them a visit. As well as wish you good luck and congratulate you on your child on the way."

Kyle wasn't sure if he should buy this mans story. It sounded a bit fishy if you asked him. A few of his neighbors have come to congratulate him and his wife, but he had never seen this man before. But just then, it hit him. Shocked a bit at first, the redhead stared, then a smile formed on his lips. "Why thank you," He said. "That is very kind of you."

The man nodded. "Yes, well, that is all I suppose. I must take my leave." He stated before bowing one last time before swirling on his heels and walking away. With a grim smirk, Kyle watched the huge man gracefully strolled down the hill and enter a large carriage.

That was the last time Kyle ever saw prince Eric Cartman.

**A/N: Well, not a particular sad ending, but probably not the one you all wanted. Sorry about that ^^; But I hope you all enjoyed this story nonetheless. Thank you for reading, and a special thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Love ya all!**

**P.S: yes, a little Kybecca for you het fans out there ;)**


End file.
